


Something New

by tsumekakusu



Series: 100 Days of AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista Asahi, First Meeting, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Single Father Noya, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, single father AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumekakusu/pseuds/tsumekakusu
Summary: “Your eyes are very pretty. Just like your father’s.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: 100 Days of AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589305
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I'm starting this year off with some wholesome AsaNoya <3  
> Happy Birthday Asahi-san!!

“Asahi, can you help with closing today? Ryuu caught a cold and Chikara will be filling in for him, but he just started last week, so I was hoping you could help him out a bit,” Suga gives him an apologetic smile. 

Asahi wants to groan. He wants to say no, make himself a cup of tea, and walk home with his earphones serenading him with calming music. But he only lets out a soft sigh and nods defeatedly. 

“Thanks Asahi. I’ll make sure you get paid overtime and we’ll give you a shift off next week,” Suga’s smile widens as he pats him on the back. 

“When’s Ennoshita getting here?” Asahi asks, doing a subtle sweep over the shop. There’s a college student frantically typing away on her laptop, occasionally taking a sip from her quadruple shot of espresso. An elderly couple slowly stands from their seats and politely bows toward Asahi before making their way out of the shop. 

“He’ll be here in half an hour. He said he’s finishing up some porridge before he heads over,” Suga mutters, checking his texts. “I have to go pick up Shiori at six, so I’ll stay until he gets here.” 

Asahi’s brows furrow. “Tell Ennoshita to stay where he is,” he mutters, shaking his head when Suga tries to argue. “And you should leave now. It’ll take at least forty-five minutes to get to Karasuno preschool with all the train delays.” 

“But-” 

“I’ve closed a shift on my own before,” Asahi stands firm. “And let Ennoshita know I’m giving him half of my overtime pay. I know they’ve been struggling with their finances, but Tanaka shouldn’t have to work himself to the ground just to make ends meet.”

Suga chuckles. “He caught a cold because he got soaked making snow angels at his cousin’s house,” he explains, “and just because they’re soulmates doesn’t mean they joined their finances. If anything, Chikara has more money saved up than me.” 

Asahi hides his blush behind his hands. “Then why does Ennoshita have to-”

“Work? He doesn’t. But you know how responsible that boy is. He’s only worked here for two weeks, but he already takes after me,” Suga grins, holding a hand over his heart. 

Asahi smiles weakly. “Suga, you’re only a year older than him.”

“Mhmm. And?” Suga smirks up at him. 

Asahi sighs. “Tell him to take care of Tanaka. I’ll take care of here.”

“Wow, you’re finally owning up to your senpai status,” Suga teases, tapping away on his phone. 

Asahi goes to answer, but the front door chimes to announce a new customer. 

“Welcome in!” Suga greets, before nodding for Asahi to take over. He swiftly disappears into the staff room, already getting ready to head out.

Asahi stands behind the cash register, nervous smile plastered across his face. No matter how long he’s worked at the cafe, he can never get used to greeting customers. 

“Daddy, I can’t see the menu,” a small girl pouts up at her dad. She raises both arms and makes grabby hands at him. 

Her dad gives her a knowing smile as he holds his arms out for her. “Ground or sky?” 

“Sky! Sky!” she chants, clapping her hands excitedly. 

“Sky it is!” he exclaims, cradling her against his chest. He chuckles as she immediately climbs up onto his shoulders and grabs two fistfuls of his hair. Asahi can see him holding back a wince as she tugs on his blonde bangs.

“Can you see the menu now?” he asks, gently grabbing her legs to help her keep balance. 

“Yeah!” the girl shouts, oblivious to the college girl glaring at her from the other side of the room. 

Asahi gives her an apologetic smile, motioning toward the complimentary coffee he’d poured for her while he brewed a new batch. She makes a beeline toward the counter, taking a long sip from the steaming mug as she escapes back to her corner. 

“Daddy, what does that say?” the small girl points toward a seemingly random direction. 

“White mocha with whip cream on top. That’s a little too early for you, kiddo,” her father laughs, gently squeezing her foot. “How about going with your usual, kid’s hot cocoa?” 

“But I want something different today!” she pouts, crossing her arms. 

“We can ask Ryuu-niisan to add some cinnamon for you,” he compromises. 

“But I feel like nutmeg today!” 

“Then nutmeg it is,” her dad chuckles as he makes his way toward the counter. 

“Daddy, what are you getting?” she peeks down at her dad’s face, giggling as he blows her hair out of his face. 

“A mini apple tart and a large Americano.”

“But that’s what you got last week!” she shouts indignantly. 

Asahi gives the college student another apologetic smile. 

“Hmmm, then maybe I’ll change the apple tart to a meat pie. How does that sound?” he grins up at his daughter, eyes crinkling as she grins back. “Let’s tell our order to Ryuu- Oh! It’s not Ryuu-niisan today,” he seems to finally notice Asahi standing nervously behind the counter. “You can still tell him our order, right Mimi?”

“Y-yeah,” her shoulders scrunch a bit as her father walks closer to the register. Asahi can’t tell if she’s disappointed or scared. Maybe both. 

“Um... a little hot chocolate with extra swirlies and nutmeg!” she shouts up at the menu. 

Asahi smiles softly, nodding along to her exaggerated hand movements. He’d already typed their order in the register, but he pretends to press a few buttons, lips tightening as she still refuses to meet his eyes. 

“And daddy wants a meaty pie and a Ame- Ameri-” she stutters as she meets Asahi’s gaze. 

“Sorry, she’s a little shy,” her father smiles up at him. 

Asahi can’t help but stare into his burning auburn eyes. He only gets a glimpse before the shorter man turns his full attention back to his daughter. “Mimi, did you tell him the size?” 

“Large! A large Ameri-Cano!” she shouts proudly. 

“Perfect!” her father praises, lifting his hand to give her a high five. She returns it with the same enthusiasm, beaming down at Asahi. He smiles back as he sees the same golden fire in her gaze. 

“Your eyes are very pretty. Just like your father’s,” he whispers, meeting wide, cocoa-colored eyes. 

“You- You’re-” her father stutters, taking a step back. 

Asahi flounders. 

_ Oh no, that probably sounded really creepy, and I didn’t shave this morning, oh no oh no-  _ “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it in a creepy way! I just thought-”

Loud laughter fills the coffee shop. Asahi instinctively reaches over the counter, ready to catch the girl as she clings onto her father’s shaking figure. 

“No, no, I- We’re-” her father breaks down into another laughing fit, waving his hand in front of his face. “Have you checked your wrist?” 

Asahi stares dumbfounded for a moment, shaking his head. He squints at the writing on his right wrist, eyes widening as it gives off a soft golden glow. 

The shorter man raises his own wrist, grinning at the faint silver glow coming from it. 

“We’re soulmates,” Asahi breathes out, reading the sentence tattooed on his skin.  _ Sorry, she’s a little shy. _

“Just like your father’s,” the shorter man laughs, equally breathtaken. “Didn’t realize it was gonna be about me.” He beams up at Asahi.

“I- Wow.” Asahi’s tempted to close his eyes and bask in the brightness of his soulmate-  _ his soulmate’s  _ smile. The sun had set an hour ago, but he feels like he’s still drinking in its soft, healing rays. 

“What’s your name?” sunshine dad asks, somehow smiling even brighter. 

Asahi’s forced to squint as his gaze flickers between two pairs of golden eyes and white teeth. 

“Asahi. Azumane Asahi,” he whispers. “What’s-”

“Hey, are you done yet?” an elderly woman pops her head out from behind his soulmate. 

Asahi blinks confusedly while shaking his head. 

“Shoot, sorry! I didn’t mean to hold up the line!” his soulmate exclaims, bowing apologetically to the woman behind him. 

Asahi bows on reflex, biting his lip when he notices a small line had formed in the short while they’d been talking. He quickly writes their orders down on the cups before turning back to the man in front of him. “May I have your name?” 

“Yuu. Nishinoya Yuu!” his soulmate exclaims. 

“And I’m Narumi! But you can call me Mimi!” his daughter shouts. 

Yuu gives his daughter another high five before pulling out his wallet. 

“I- This one’s on me,” Asahi mutters, pulling out a few bills from his pocket. 

“What, no! Just because you’re my soulmate doesn’t mean-”

“I get off at nine. Will you wait for me?” Asahi mutters, closing the cash register. He swiftly plates two slices of meat pie and two mini apple tarts. “I hope you like cinnamon,” he mutters, handing the plates to Yuu. 

“I love cinon-man!” Mimi answers for her dad. “And Mimi can wait! Thanks for the extra snacks!”

Yuu matches her enthusiasm with a bright grin, “We don’t mind waiting. Wanna get dinner together?” 

Asahi’s face blooms red as he nods excitedly. 

“Awesome!” Yuu does a few twirls as he makes his way to a corner table. 

“Don’t drop your pastries!” Asahi warns, but he can’t help but laugh along to his soulmate and daughter’s happy giggles. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for my 100 Days of AUs challenge! I'm hoping to write at least a hundred fics this year, with various alternate universe themes! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful year!!! 
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any associated characters! Thanks so much for reading!!! ^o^)


End file.
